The benefits derived from the use of superheated steam for driving steam englines, turbines, for heating and other purposes are well understood in the art. The conventional methods of creating superheated steam involve generating saturated steam in a boiler, then passing the saturated steam from the boiler through a pipe which have been heated to a high temperature. The temperature of the saturated steam passing through the pipes is raised to place the moving steam in superheated condition for immediate use as it leaves the superheater. The superheated steam is not created in the boiler prior to discharge therefrom but rather as it moves through hot piping after leaving the boiler in saturated condition.